


Artwork for Jaune_Chat's Being Human series

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissioned artwork for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat">Jaune_Chat</a>'s <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/19765">Being Human series</a>. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Jaune_Chat's Being Human series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413080) by [Jaune_Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat). 



> (For info about commissions, [see here](http://leperu.livejournal.com/3038.html))

  
From "Home"

 

From "Purpose"


End file.
